hiei's in a small town
by Spitfire1688
Summary: hiei gets himself in to it this time


Joisu Hey guys…this is going to be I little weird for a yu yu hakusho story but work with me people. Oh and people tell me if you like it okay…and if you may have an idea okay. It's mostly in frist person. So here we go it start off slow but it's going to put Hiei in a hole new light…HIEI'S SMALL TOWN VISIT. (Oh and leave me alone about the spelling please. Oh and all girls that are in love with hiei he gets put in lev-I)

Howdy all. My name is Collett Scott but every one calls my C.C. I'm a 16-year old girl whit short brown hair and blue eye. I live on a ranch of two thousin acers on the nouth side of a small talk in Oklahoma called Tahlequah. Theres about six ranchhand that work for Treva Scott my mom. Oh plus cooky and me. Tom Landing aka Cooky. Is a kind old man that has work for my mom sent befor my dad died. He keeps all the young kids as he calls the ranchhand in line for my mom. I work on the ranch with all the other hands. It's like having six older bothers. Cooky can't work the out side work after he broke his back. So my mom has him do the housework. He doesn't mind much. He did all the cookin befor so adding a little housework wasn't bad. I love my life on the ranch. And our houes. It's one of the older home stands around. It has a big and wide porch that has two swings and two chairs. And big beautiful stany glass doors. With a wistearer on them. Once you walk in the living room is wide open. You can see the up stairs form the frount door. You walk in and there is a bear skin lieing on the floor. Then three leather couchs in a U slap around a massive fireplace. The fireplace has a big stone harth with a siemi circle shape and the mantel is made of a big peace of mahgony. As you face the fireplace we see bookcases on eighter side. Mom has been filling them up with horse breeding books for years, I think great grandfather started it. Anyway that is what we do here, raise Missouri Fox Troters. One of the best ranchs in the USA. Its know for breeding rodeo horse too. Broks and bairle races. But the best part about it is it's home. And like most small towns nothing really happens. Untill the last day of my Jr school year when I got home. I drove up the drive, to the house. Cooky was waiting on me. You better watch your p and q's half-pint. Why cooky. You ma has that report card of your's. But where… did…Cooky. I'm the all time tellin you not to leave things in your back pocket sort stuff, a poor sweet old man might find it. Umm sweet. Do I want to go in there or just go to the barn? You better get in there. Okay talk to you later (**gulp)** hopfuly. Cooky just smiles and walks off. I go in to the house and as soon as I cloes the door I hear my ma yell at me. Collett Scott get in here. I really hate that name I think to my self as I drop my bag on the stairs and go to her office door that is hiden unber the right staircase. And knock on the door then open it. Yes ma. You need to come in here and sit down. She said with out looking up from her paper work. God I hate when she does that I think as I sit down. We need to talk about this report card. Huh what … report card ma? Collett you know what I'm talking about she said again not looking up from her work. I thought we had ageed that you would have strate A's. Yes mama. So what is this B. I …I …I will have it up next year mama. You better or you'll be staying home from the rodeo next year. But… she looks up at me now. But what Collett. Never mind ma. That's a good girl, now go get out of those cloths and in to some work cloths. What are we doing to day ma? She smiles at me. We'er braken horse. With that I'm out of the office, grabed my bag, up the stairs half way, then jump the rail and in my room. I thorw on a pair of old work jeans and shirt. Then I run back out my door jump the rail again. Land half way down the stairs, and run just in time to meet mom at the door. Mom looks at me. Then saids one of these days your going to use the entire staircase I know you are. I just stare laught. Mom puts her arm round my neck and saids I know I was just like you and your gradefather would tell me the same thing. We head to the barn back be hind the houes about a quarter mile. We stop at the back of the house and get on the four wheelers. When we get out there and we see one of the newer boys on the back of the horse. The horse does about three crow hopes and he comes off. Johnny boy can't you keep your seat.. Cooky yells. I'm tryin Cooky leave me alone…Not every one was born in the satel like you okay. Well hell boy a girl could do better then that…He looks over at me. C.C get in and show am how it's done. I smile and get up and over the correll and on the horse. Next few menit go by and I'm still on the next few and I'm riding around the correll and next few menits I hear Cooky laughting. That's my girl he yells. Then Cooky looks over at Johnny and saids now that she has got the eadge off that horse you think you can finsh your job. My mom walks over to Cooky. You know Cooky your not helpin, she acts like a boy as it is. Kind of like her ma huh. Oh Cooky. Cooky smiles then gos about making fun out of all the guys. Just as I'm getting on my four wheeler there comes out of no where a lightin storme. I look at my ma. What the hell I hear her say. Then the butlts of lighting hit around in the feld. C.C get those mares to the bran. All you boys get this horse out of the correll…. Cooky don't just stand there open the grate I hear mom yell. I start up the four wheeler and head out to where the mares are kept and just has I come up to there I hear a lond ckash. I look to see what looks like a person come out of the sky and hit the groumd hard. What the…I think as I get off the four wheeler and run over to where they hit. When I get there I see a boy with spiky hiar and what looks like the remands of black shirt and pants. Laying face down in the drit, blood all over him. I roll him over and to my shock he is still breathing. Right next to him in the drit is a sword of some kind. I go and get the four wheeler and put him on it. Then I see he has I sheath on his blit so I take it and put the sword in it and put it on the back of the set. As I start for the barn I see the mares and round them up. My mom is waiting at the barn. Help! Mom! I yell as I come up where her and Cooky are. What did you fend out their girl, a stray? Not funny Cooky. I yell. Well these get him to the house mom saids he looks hurt…Cooky call the dr. we might need him. Hell with that hair we might need a Vet Cooky said as he heads for the house. When we get to the house Cooky picks up the boy and heads in side. Cooky lays the boy down on the couch in mom's offica. And calls the Dr. Willams. C.C you go up and wash my mom said to me. But I never take my eyes off the boy. She walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder to get my attenction. C.C she saide again. I finuly look up at her. Go wash up we can tened this boy. O...Okay ma I say in a small voice. I walk out as the Dr. walks in. I go take a fast bath then get dress in some jeans and a bagging shirt. I stay in my room. My room was the 2nd bigist bedroom in the house. At the fare end of it on the left is my bed with beit in book shelves, two nightstands.my desk oh the fare right and beside it was proof of my mother spoiling me. My sword case that could hold up to 6 sword, with my 5 prized sword. Witch I was looking at till I hear mom knoch on the door. Come in I say. She opens the door and walks in. My eyes strayed on the case. The dr said his going to be fine mostly cuts and brosis. I still don't look at her. Where did you say you fownd him at. I look up at her he was up… up in…up in the nouth quare in the mare feld. I told her. What the hell would he being doing up there? She asks me. I don't know but he … I mean it looked like…. He. He what? She asked me. Ma you're going to think I'm insane but it looked like he fell out of the sky. She just looks at me. You right that does sound insane. Um well can I see him? Yay Cooky moved him to the gust bedroom. She moves out form the door and I walk out. She gose in to her room. I walk over to the door to the guset room. The door is open a little. I look in to see Cooky watching the boy. I knock on the door lightly. Cooky looks up at me. Hey half-pint. He said as he gets up. You going to stay with him or should I. I ask him. Well if you what to stay up you can, this old mans goin to bed, night half-pint. Night Cooky. He walks out and close the door. I move to set in the chair next to the bed. And after that I must have fallin a sleep. The nexts think I know I hear a noise comin form the birds out side. The sun was coming up. I open my eyes. The looked come. But started to wake. Boy opening his eyes. Hey. I say when he looks at me. He gose to move away but stops out of pain. Hey don't move. I move my hand to his shouleder to help him when I start to feel bruning. But it wasn't my hand it was his skin. Ooch, what the? I say taken my hand back. The boy glares at me. Who the hell are you…and where am I human. I just look at him and think human what the hell dose he think he is. I'm not human he said with anger in he's voice. What the…how did you… How did I do what read you mind? I'm a fire demon. Now where the hell am I and who the hell are you idet? At this ponit I start get mad. Where are you… your in the guest room in my house. And I'm Collett Scott the idet that picked your hide up in the fild last night. He just looks at me with a death glare. I take a breath and calmed down. Whats you name? Um is his repliy. I glare at him. Then I say. If you what your sword back then you'll tell me your name. He glares at me hard then saids. Hiei. Well Hiei you hungry? No. Well to bad I'm going to go get your sword and something for you to eat. I leave and go to the kitchin. Mom and Cooky are there. Hey yall. I say. Go mornin half-pint Cooky saids. Hows the boy? Well the boy's name is Hiei and I think he's okay beside the fact that he thinks he a demon. They both look at me. He thinks his a what. My mom asks me. A demon a fire demon at that and I think he might be right. What CC have you gone off your rocker? Cooky aske me. No it's just that…his skin was… I looked down at my hand. His skin was what half-pint? It was like it was on fire. On fire he might… just has a feaver. No ma it was like it was cold and nomal till my hand hit it. Then it was just like fire. Well all us boys have a little demon C.C. Cooky smarts off. Not like this just come with me. I say taking the sword form the table and heading up the stairs. But ma stoped me. Just a minet there girl…we don't know one thing about this boy. And if he thinks he's a demon then I'll be damn if I going to give him a sword. But I told him I was getting it ma. I don't care. Your ma's right hafl-pint if this boy thinks he's a demon then…Well better just not go there. Cooky replied. Okay…okay. I say handing the sword to Cooky. So what do we do with him? I ask. Well half –pint your ma and me where just talking about that… And. I said befor he could finish. Well the Dr said he would need rest and we where think he could stat here. But I'm not so sure if he thinks he's a demon. Ma. Well these go up and talk to him. But first half-pint that sword case has a lock on it right? Yes…but. Cooky hands the sword to me. Just put it in there and lock it. Okay cooky. I ran up to my room. And ma and Cooky went to go talk to him.

(Gust room)(Hiei's pov)

Who was that girl…? She as annoring if not more than yussuk. Threting me. And where is the rest of the team. Hiei thought has he looked out the windo at the racehands doing their dayly work. And why can't a open a portel? Hiei was now looking around the room. It was a largs room. With a bed and two chairs at a small table. With 3 doors. One that led out one that led to the bathroom and one that had to be the closit. This must be the humon world but where. And how did I get here? (Fast back) We had just won the denom round and where in the portel going home when…Kilker. That bastered hit the portel. I was the only one still in it so I got the fool blast. And the portel was destordy. And I fill. But that still doesn't tell me where I am. Or why me injurys of the rounds havn't hide. Or why that girl helped me. Hiei thought as he rubled his head. Will at list my banddanun is still on.

(Out side the door) (Treva and Cooky's pov)

Treav. What cooky. What if half-pint was't tell no fish tell…. What if this boy is a demon. Cooky there is no demons. So why are we standing out here? Becase your fat ass is in my way. Treva said as she pushes him out of the way and grabs the door handle. Pridly opening and walking but the whole time thinking to her self there are no demons…There are no demons. Yes there are. She heres from behind her. But she when she truned there was no one there. What the hell. She says out lond. Um poor little humon. She heres Hiei say from the window. She truns to see the young man is standing with his back to her. What are you doing out of…treav start to say but is stoped with Hiei takes off his bandanu and truns around reivealing his 3rd eye. Just then Crooky walks in. Treva what the hell… Crooky looks at Hiei. Hiei looks at both of them. He knows his not going to get any out of them like this. So he puts his bandanu on and sits on the bed. Treva and Crooky not taking their eyes off him. My name is Hiei and I'm a fire demon and I what to know where I am and who are you people. Oh… umm …I'm Treva Scott and this is my home. And where is your home at women? Hiei ask. In Tahlequah Oklahoma umm Hiei wasn't it. Treva said with just a little shock in her voice. (A/N okay I'm going to try and make it 3rd person now.) Just then C.C walks in. Hiei looks at her. Baka onian where is my sword? C.C glares at Hiei. In my room under lock and key. She said holding the neckless up that has the key on it.


End file.
